


In the Middle of the Night (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Эпизод 14: Ночной визит Ко в спальню Харуки и возможная его развязка.





	In the Middle of the Night (перевод)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Middle of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154357) by [EmeraldandAmethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldandAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldandAmethyst). 



Ситуация определённо далека от нормы. Ко, кто последним присоединился к их команде и с кем они были знакомы всего несколько дней, объявляется в его комнате и у его постели в безбожно поздний час. Так кажется, во всяком случае, хотя точного времени Харука не знает. Но, как ни посмотри, ситуация, несомненно, очень странная. Технически, этот человек вломился в его дом и практически наградил сердечным приступом, выдернув из мирного сна и вынудив пулей выскочить из тёплой постели. Действительно, о нормальности нечего и говорить.  
  
Харука ещё может смириться со странным, смущающим требованием называть Ко ласковым обращением, но беззастенчивый ответ рэя на вопрос о том, как он сюда проник, застаёт мальчика врасплох, пускай он и не подаёт виду.  
  
— Любовь сметает все преграды, не так ли?  
  
Всегда ли Ко вот так запросто признаётся людям в любви? Хотя тот факт, что Харука с Айей стали объектами его флирта в первую же минуту знакомства, пожалуй, говорит сам за себя.  
  
Скрываемое раздражение, вызванное внезапным пробуждением и бесцеремонностью незваного гостя, просачивается в голос мальчика, когда он спрашивает:  
  
— Что тебе нужно?  
  
— А ты ведь не обычный мальчишка? — незамедлительно бросает Ко встречный вопрос, и его голос приглушается так и не зажжённой сигаретой во рту.  
  
Что сказать, интерес относительно своей нормальности — последнее, чего Харука ожидал. Вопрос настолько его поражает, что он даже не успевает предотвратить лёгкую вспышку удивления, проскочившую по своему лицу. Мальчик совершенно теряется и не может выдавить из себя ничего, кроме невнятного мычания.  
  
— И не потому, что набит деньгами и умён. В тебе есть что-то более сильное, чем у Кена и Айи-тян, — искренне произносит Ко словно нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
  
Харука не станет отрицать лестность последнего комментария, вызвавшего в нём маленький прилив счастья. Но вместе с тем приходит и замешательство. Почему Ко думает о нём в таком ключе? Может ли быть, что Харука сказал или сделал что-то, чтобы создать такое впечатление о себе? Как бы то ни было, сильнее, чем Кенго или Айя, мальчик себя совсем не считал.  
  
— Быть не может, — тихо отвечает мальчик, и пальцы его рук безотчётно поджимаются. Оттенок разочарования в собственном голосе становится неожиданностью. Он даже не уверен, почему чужие слова подействовали на него подобным образом, и тем не менее это так. Прежде никому не удавалось вызвать в нём столько эмоций, в особенности кому-то, кто едва-едва появился в его жизни.  
  
— Я вижу это своими глазами... А твои глаза так одиноки, — говорит Ко. Слова его и нежны, и полны интереса. Взгляд ни на мгновение не отрывается от личика экстерна, а затем к нему тянутся и руки.  
  
Замечание удивляет мальчика, но как-то отреагировать он не успевает, потому что его лицо мгновенно оказывается в объятиях больших ладоней. Глаза ребёнка открываются чуть шире, и нужное обращение само просится на язык:  
  
— Онии-чан...  
  
Между ними повисает тишина, и никто не спешит её нарушить. Взгляды не отрываются друг от друга, а от холодных рук по детскому лицу разносится краска. Мальчик застенчиво отводит глаза в сторону, чувствуя, как от ласкового прикосновения теплеют щёки, и уставляется в пол. Что заставляет его так сильно смущаться в присутствии едва знакомого человека?  
  
Ко прекрасно замечает его реакцию. Сложно не заметить, когда они так близко. Он с любопытством изучает лицо Харуки, наблюдая за расползающимся по бледным щёчкам румянцем. И губы его трогает игривая ухмылка. Юный вундеркинд поистине очарователен. Как тут устоять и не поддразнить его немножко? Рэй очерчивает подушечками больших пальцев нежную кожу детского личика и расплывается в ухмылке, по-прежнему зажимая в зубах сигарету.  
  
— Что? Хочешь поцелуй?  
  
На вопросе Харука вновь смотрит Ко в глаза и краснеет ещё гуще. Но вскоре не выдерживает, и опять отводит взгляд, дотягивается руками до чужих больших ладоней и отнимает их от своего лица, делая шаг назад. Мальчик машинально дотрагивается до серёжки, нервно поигрывая с ней.  
  
— ...Поцелуй? Ты ведь это не всерьёз.  
  
— Прости-прости. Шучу, конечно, — хмыкает Ко.  
  
Он неотрывно смотрит на Харуку, сидя на краю его кровати, и наконец-то вынимает изо рта сигарету, аккуратно сжимая между пальцев. С минуту он просто наблюдает за тем, как мальчик теребит ювелирное украшение в правом ухе. Ко ещё в первый день заметил за ним эту привычку, и уже тогда заинтересовался. Эта вещица важна для Харуки? Он решает спросить:  
  
— Можно посмотреть? — и кивает на серёжку.  
  
— Э? — Харука моргает, поднимая глаза. Весь напрягается, с сомнением обдумывая вопрос. Потом медленно отводит прядь серебряных волос, позволяя рассмотреть украшение получше. — Ничего особенного, — спокойно объясняет мальчик. — Обычная серёжка.  
  
Ко наклоняется ближе, опираясь локтями на колени, и внимательно изучает золотую завитушку. Он понимает, что Харуке и так не по себе оттого, что его близко рассматривают, поэтому уважает пожелания мальчика и сохраняет между ними дистанцию. Хотя собственная нерешительность кажется рэю несколько странной, и он берёт это на заметку. Перехватив взгляд Харуки, он ласково улыбается.  
  
— Красивая. Тебе идёт.  
  
Щёки Харуки теплеют от комплимента, и ему хочется даже поругать самого себя за то, что очередной раз позволил себе так легко разволноваться. Ко слишком часто смущал его за те несколько дней, что они знакомы. Опустив руку и позволив волосам свеситься в прежнее положение, ребёнок поднимает на рэя глаза, слегка нахмуривается и говорит:  
  
— Ты так и не ответил. Чего ты хочешь от меня?  
  
— Ничего, совсем ничего! — Ко небрежно машет руками и распрямляется, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати. — Да и что мне могло от тебя понадобиться?  
  
Харука недоверчиво приподнимает брови.  
  
— По всему поместью размещены камеры видеонаблюдения и лазерная сигнализация. Тебе пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы сюда попасть. Быть не может, что просто так.  
  
— Сообразительный малыш, — ухмыляется Ко, и из его горла рождается низкий смешок. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, ты меня раскусил. Я здесь не просто так.  
  
Харука даже опешил оттого, что его предположение подтвердилось. И он уж точно не ожидал, что собеседник признает это вслух, а потому теперь и не знал, держаться ли ему настороженно или подозрительно.  
  
— Ну так зачем?  
  
Улыбка рэя ширится, его индиговые глаза встречаются с глазами Харуки.  
  
— Если я скажу... что пришёл повидаться с тобой?  
  
— Э? — Харука недоумённо хлопает ресницами. — Со мной?  
  
— Точно, — отвечает Ко и снова меняет позу, на этот раз сокращая расстояние между собой и мальчиком, одаряет его тёплым взглядом и мягким глубоким голосом добавляет: — Мне захотелось увидеть тебя, Хару.  
  
— Что... это значит? Почему?.. — Харука чувствует, как сердце пропускает удар, а удивление и смущение неумолимо проступают на лице. И несмотря на густую темноту комнаты, он видит проказливый блеск в глазах рэя и лукавую улыбку на его губах. Мальчик чувствует себя прямо как добыча в присутствии хищника, разве что без опасности или угрозы быть съеденным. Впрочем, что-то всё-таки позволяет ему думать, что подобная перспектива может оказаться не такой уж надуманной.  
  
Сейчас, когда они совсем близко, Харука отчётливо может рассмотреть мужественные черты лица рэя. Чёткий край выдающейся челюсти, тёмные острые брови, тонкий бледный шрам под левым глазом. Ко обладает подтянутым, мускулистым телом сформировавшегося молодого мужчины, рядом с которым Харука ощущает себя совсем крошечным. Мальчик скользит взглядом по широкому развороту плеч, по длинным пальцам, прежде чем остановиться на губах. Эти губы...  
  
Ко не смеет ничего сказать. Не хочет разрушить натянутый как струна момент и спугнуть мальчика. Он лишь молча выжидает, практически чувствуя на себе блуждающий непорочный взгляд. И позволяет себе смотреть в ответ.  
  
Глаза этого малыша покорили рэя с самого начала, и даже кромешная темнота не ослабляет их власти над ним. Харука похож на фарфоровую куколку. Слащавое сравнение, но тем не менее. В отличие от рэя, бледная кожа мальчика безупречно гладкая, без единого шрама или пятнышка. Серебристые волосы на ощупь, должно быть, невероятно мягкие; две особенно блинные пряди почти касаются ключиц, выступающих из-под ворота пижамы. Синие глаза, большие и глубокие, смотрят с нежностью. Но есть в них какая-то печаль. И её невыносимо хочется изгнать.  
  
Ко замечает, как лунный свет втекает в окно за спиной Харуки, очертая сиянием его миниатюрную гибкую фигурку, придавая ему сходства с ангелом. Такое сравнение, пожалуй, подойдёт больше, чем кукла. Прекрасный маленький серафим.  
  
— ...Слушай. А пойдём ко мне, — в конце концов выговаривает Ко, но прежде туго сглатывает, чтобы обрести собственный голос. Подсознательно он понимает, что слова его могут подразумевать намёк и могут быть восприняты превратно. Но вместе с тем он уверен, что Харуке ничего подобного даже в голову не придёт.  
  
— К тебе? — мягко переспрашивает мальчик, не отвлекаясь от лица собеседника. В голове витает лёгкий туман, и почему-то очень сложно отвести взгляд. Часть его этого совсем не хочет. И ещё он не знает, что случится, если всё-таки прервать зрительный контакт.  
  
— Ага, — просто отвечает Ко. У него нет ни одной реальной причины приглашать Харуку в свой дом, кроме собственной эгоистичной. Он чувствует, насколько одинок стоящий перед ним мальчик. Чувствует, насколько давнее это его состояние. Хочется забрать малыша из этого старого, изолированного особняка и помочь ему испытать то, чего он раньше не испытывал. — Пойдёшь со мной?  
  
Харука не отвечает сразу, давая своей рациональной части принять решение. И после паузы говорит без тени сомнений и беспокойства:  
  
— Мхм. Пойду.  
  
И, о ужас, мальчик даже не задумывается о своём дворецком и о том, какой караул вызовет его отсутствие утром. Он старается не думать о других людях и о безответственности ночных гуляний с кем-то, кого едва знаешь. Сейчас ничто не предотвратит его бегства от одиночества, ведь это именно то, в чём он всегда так отчаянно нуждался. Пускай даже на одну ночь — оно того стоит.  
  
— Хорошо, — мурлыкает Ко, приподнимая уголок губ в улыбке. Руки тянутся вперёд, ненавязчиво проводя по тонким пальчикам Харуки. Определённой цели нет — он лишь следует потребности прикасаться к этому ребёнку. Поспешное оправдание за свой жест почти срывается с языка, но Харука заговаривает прежде него:  
  
— Эм... Как мы отсюда выберемся? — спрашивает мальчик, ничуть не возражая против чужих пальцев, поглаживающих его собственные. А может, он просто слишком не в себе, чтобы о таком заботиться. Собственный вопрос поначалу кажется глупым, но потом мальчишку осеняет: он ведь понятия не имеет, на чём Ко сюда добрался. Может быть, на машине. Потому как добираться сюда пешком — не иначе как подвиг.  
  
— Не переживай, мы поедем. Я бы не подверг твои ножки такому испытанию, — хмыкает Ко, словно прочитав мысли Харуки. Он не отпускает пальцы ребёнка и всё так же продолжает водить по ним. А потом ухмылку на лице сменяет озадаченность. — А. Но выходить придётся через окно, ага?  
  
— Э? — Харука широко распахивает глаза, наконец-то принимая осмысленный и собранный вид. Через окно? Впрочем, пройти через парадную дверь без риска быть замеченными или поднять шум было маловозможно. Мальчик слегка сдвинул бровки, бросив опасливый взгляд на окно позади себя. — Ну... если это лучший способ, тогда...  
  
— Всё в порядке. Я помогу, — бросает Ко беззаботно, но достаточно и этого, чтобы немного успокоить. Рэй хватает ладошку мальчика целиком и осторожно сжимает. — Уверен, что хочешь пойти?  
  
— Нет... не совсем, — честно признаётся Харука, встречая спокойный взгляд рэя. — Но пойду. Мне хочется познать что-то совсем новое.  
  
— Хм, — забавно отзывается Ко, поднося ладошку Харуки близко к своему лицу. Веки смежаются, дразнящая улыбка играет на губах. — Как пожелаете, _Харука-сама._


End file.
